Naruto: kitsune no yoake (ナルト: 狐 の 夜明け) (Naruto: foxes dawn)
by rageing-goblin
Summary: Narutos's path to senninhood with the help of his team and a different summon. Darker over all ninja world no crap about wanting true peace but not exactly being a warmonger naruto rated m for gratuitous violence and swearing you have been warned the author can not be held accountable for lack of parental locks on your computer that's your fault I DO NOT OWN NARUTO


**Naruto: kitsune no yoake**

(**ナルト: 狐 の 夜明け**)

(Naruto: foxes dawn)

**狐はほかのどの動物よりも狡いと言うことだ。**

(kitsune hahokanodono doubutsu yorimo zurui to iu kotoda .)

(It is said that the fox is more cunning than any other.)

Proverb- unknown origins

The rain pelted it down as he ran through the Forrest, soaking him to the bone. His day had been going swimmingly as well he'd just completed the leaf balancing technique ,then this downpour had ruined the moment. So now he was running to get back to his apartment and out of the rain but it was getting heavier by the second and soon the river he had crossed on the way to the training grounds would burst its banks and he wouldn't be able to jump it and he couldn't swim it because the current was to strong, the six year old lamented.

Naruto spotted a structure out of the corner of his eye and made for post haste; it was an old shrine with two stone kitsune either side of the door, moss covered as if Mother Nature decided that these stone creatures needed their own fur. Naruto quickly rushed inside, glad to be out of the rain.

Looking over the atrium of the shrine he spotted a fire pit along with a wood store and went to work lighting a fire, eventually a bright flame illuminated the small room, Naruto's wet clothes laid out to dry around the hearth. Naruto himself had redressed himself in an old robe he had found in an old closet and had begun to explore the shrine lighting the lanterns with the lighter he had found with the old robe.

The shrine wasn't all that big, apart from the atrium/prayer room there was a small living quarters with a kitchenette and a dojo with an ajachent liabary everything was covered with a thin layer of dust confirming the boy's suspicion that no one had been there in many years.

Naruto stood in the dojo admiring the finely carved bo-ken that lined the far wall, whomever used to live there used a chokuto in their kenjutsu the boy mused. Naruto replaced the bokuto in it's rack and continued his self guided tour of the shrine.

His eyes fell upon a large scroll at the end of the dojo closest to the door he had entered through as dusty as everything else in the shrine sat upon a stand along with a chokuto in a plain wooden sheath and handle sealed together with wax waterproofing the blade.

Naruto reached over to the scroll and opened it; as he peered at it became confused there were only some boxes three of which had names written in them two of which shocked him deeply and read; Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina. "Uzumaki!" He exclaimed wide eyed could one of these women be his mother or some other relation he wondered. He unraveled the scroll further until he reached the end of the boxes and began to read the text he found there. A realisation struck him like a hammer, this is a summoning contract (he remembered Iruka-sensei telling the class about them) but for what he could not discern just yet so he began to read again, eventually he came to the passage he was looking for.

"The kitsune clan pledge their aide to the signer of this contract under the condition that the contractor come to the aide of the kitsune if needed and to guard the shrines to Oinari till their last breath." Naruto read aloud as hope gripped his heart, perhaps the kitsune could tell him of their previous summoners.

Naruto quickly made up his mind and bit his thumb drawing blood and writing his name next the last and took note of the hand seals.

performing the correct seals and pushing as much chakra as he could "Summoning jutsu!" He bellowed as he slammed his Hand on to the ground a poof of smoke enveloped his vision and with it came a booming voice.

** "Come forth young summoner!" **The voice boomed, the smoke cleared revealing a man sized fox with six flowing tails, it's eyes locked on Naruto instantly. "**Are you** **Namikaze Naruto?**" The fox asked him. "I am Uzumaki Naruto." He answered unsurely, the creature seemed amused by this. "**I see you have taken your mothers** **name then?**" It asked but did not wait for him to answer. "**It matters not. I am Lucas the greeter and I shall be your advisor on your path to sennin** **hood**." The now named Lucas told him.

"Sennin hood?" The young ninja in training enquired. Lucas smirked " **yes young one everyone whom signs a contract with an animal clan undergoes senjutsu training to better aide the clans in times of war though it has been almost three century's since the last we keep this tradition alive.**" The fox said, it's eyes still locked upon Naruto. " **but before you can learn senjutsu you must master your own chakra and the under pinning skills that the clan will teach you such as our taijutsu and kenjutsu styles.**" Lucas finished.

"When do we begin?" Naruto asked after a short pause his eyes alight with the possibilities. The fox seemed to ponder this for a moment before finally answering " **when you speak to your Hokage if I remember correctly he does not like to be left in the dark about such matters.**" Naruto nodded at this knowing this to be true. " I will speak with him when the rain stops." Naruto spoke hearing the storm outside still trying to hammer it's way in. "**Take the contract with you so he will be able to check the details of our accord**." Lucas looked to the scroll a Naruto's feet." **Till next time out paths cross kit**." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto spent the next two hours searching the rest of the shrine until he found a Box Containing The tsuba, saya and tsuka of the sealed tanto and set to work remounting the blade in its koshirae state, when finished he was amazed at how a weapon made for death could be so beautiful; the blade had a blueish tint to it instead of the sliverish grey he had seen of other blades, the tsuba was a snarling fox rendered in blackened steal wrapping itself around the area where the blade met the tsuka as if was using it body to protect his masters hand, the tsuka itself was red as dried blood wrapped in silk as black as night capped by the same steal as the tsuba with kanji engraved into the butt that read simply as victory though fire.

He gave the blade a few awkward test swings and then resheathed the splendid weapon placing the it back on its stand. The rain stopped almost an hour later, already changed back into his own clothes he strapped the contract to his back with some rope he had found and made for the Hokage tower. Going in the opposite direction from the swollen river as it was quicker he made it in just fifteen minutes. Entering the building and bypassing the Hokage's assistant he entered the sandaime's office and greeted the old man in his own special way.

"Oi old man I've got something cool to show you!" The eager six year old exclaimed. The old man sighed preparing himself for another stupid prank from his successor's child. "Naruto my boy what ever could be so important that you have to show me now?" The old man enquired as he looked up only to see the young jinjuriki carrying a large that only could be a summoning contract. "Oh dear." The old man thought tiredly.


End file.
